Archive:Me/W Illusion Slasher
The Illusion Slasher is one of many different builds around the mesmer elite skill Illusionary Weaponry. This build utilizes the added attack speed from Flurry and the defensive measures of the warrior to deal amazing damage and hopefully stay alive too. Attributes and Skills prof=mesme/warri illusi=12+1+3 tactic=12 fastca=3+1weaponryflurryvisagedistortionripostearrowssignetsignet/build Equipment * A sword is essential for people who use Deadly Riposte, * Axe for Cyclone Axe is used sometimes for PvE. :: They both have the same attack speed and don't matter aside for those skills and aesthetics. * Ideal mods for sword are Barbed and of Enchanting for either. * +5 Energy for sword or axe :: The sword itself would ideally be Denravi Sword or a Katana/Cleaver crafted by Shichiroji, Rajazan's Fervor also works, but without the bleeding bonus. Otherwise, damage and damage mods do not matter due to lack of swordsmanship anyway. * Bring a secondary backup Illusion Cane to deal damage if IW is recharging. * If you use a shield you might consider having a + energy offhand to switch in for casting IW when your energy runs out or when you're not being attacked. * A scythe can also be very helpful because it inflicts damage up to three adjacent foes. * +armor while stanced or enchanted on chest and legs can give additional survivability. Usage *Cast Illusionary Weaponry before engaging the enemy and cover it with Sympathetic Visage. *Pick a target. One that is distracted or already under attack is generally a good idea, since they may not be able to react fast enough to the very heavy damage suddenly applied. *Against melee, counter the first attack with Deadly Riposte, then use Distortion until Deadly Riposte has recharged. *Against rangers, use Deflect Arrows (which will not be ended by your attacks because Illusionary Weaponry ensures that the attacks deal no damage), then Distortion while it recharges. Do not use Distortion while Deflect Arrows is active, as it will cancel it out. *Use Flurry to increase the rate of your attacks, but be mindful of your energy. *Be mindful of which stance to use in a given situation. Stances do not stack and Deflect Arrows has a long recharge time. *When using Healing Signet, be sure to switch on Distortion to allow yourself to heal when under melee attack. Variants Deadly Riposte and Deflect Arrows are non-essential, and may be replaced with any of these: * Ethereal Burden / Imagined Burden to prevent enemies from escaping. * Conjure Phantasm / Phantom Pain to increase damage output or when prevented from using IW. * Illusion of Weakness for extra protection. * Arcane Conundrum for more effectiveness at targetting spellcasters. * Cyclone Axe can be switched in for PvE mobs as a replacement for Deadly Riposte. * Cry of Frustration is a possible choice for interrupting because the interrupt aspect is unaffected by domination level and it does not eat energy as fast due to recharge length. * Leech Signet / Ether Feast or any Inspiration skill instead of Tactics skills. Using Leech Signet instead of Cry of Frustration for interrupting adds the advantage of 0 energy cost, but has a longer recharge time and might only be used once on a particular foe. * Resurrection Signet should be switched out for another skill in cases where resurrection is automatic, such as Alliance Battles. * Disciplined Stance instead of Distortion works more effectively for its longer duration. It also gives +24 armor which is very helpful while mass damage receiving. Counters *Enchantment removal *Energy Denial *Protection spells like Shielding Hands Related Builds *Build:Me/A Neutral IW *Build:Me/D Mystic IW